


Shut up, Dean

by BecaAMM



Series: Gabriel X Short!Reader Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Grace, Awkward Crush, Back injury, Castiel Ships It, Crushes, Dean Ships It, Everybody Ships It, F/M, Gabriel is in love, Injury, Injury Recovery, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You hurt your back on a hunt and Cass isn’t on the bunker to heal you. Meanwhile, Gabriel is still out of enough grace to help you, but that doesn’t mean he’ll leave your side.





	

“Argh” You moaned in pain as Dean helped you out of the Impala.

“Easy, sweetheart.” He looked down at you and passed an arm under your knees. “Let me…”

“You don’t…”

Your protests were interrupted by your friend lifting you in his arms and using his knee to close the door of the Impala.

It was supposed to be a simple hunt, salt n’ burn, but the spirit had pushed you down the stairs of the place, injuring your back during the process.

“Dean…” You protested.  “I can walk.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to, Y/N.” Sam noticed, opening the door so Dean could walk in with you.

Before you could even answer, Gabriel appeared in front of you two with a worried expression.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He inquired.

“The ghost pushed Y/N down the stairs. I don’t know if it is too serious, but she’s all black and blue and Cass is still busy with heaven stuff.”

“And Dean here thinks I can’t walk and wants to carry me to my room.” You pointed.

“It’s not that I don’t think you can’t walk, kiddo. It’s that I don’t _want_ you to walk.” He corrected you.  “I’ll take you to your room, and help Sam taking the things out of the Impala.”

“Let me.” Gabriel took you from Dean before either of you could protest.

You felt the change and enjoyed it more than you could come to confess. Dean’s husky smell was replaced by Gabriel’s mossy woody scent. He always reminded you of nature, something to do with rain on a forest, and was comforting.

“I can take care of her.” The archangel assured your friend.

And before Dean could say anything, he was already walking in your room’s direction.

“Gabriel.” You tried to protest. “Put me down.”

“Nope.” He entered your bedroom. “I’m gonna put you on bed, and you’ll rest until my brother is here to heal you.”

You shook your head when he laid you on the pillows. Gabriel had come back to live recently, and he was still restoring his grace, being able to do only small things. That was one of the main reasons he was living in the bunker with you all.

“I need to take off my boots.” You pointed, and moaned when trying to sit down and reach for it. “Fuck.”

His face went pale for a second, and he pushed you down again.

“I’ll do it!" He walked to your feet, pulling your shoes out carefully. “Just don’t… Don’t.”

You blushed and he helped you out of your boots and socks, as well as your jacket.

“Thanks.” You blushed.

“Do you need anything?” He looked down at you, his whiskey eyes full of worries. “Water? Food?”

“No, I’m okay.” You shook your head. “I’m just… Fucking tired. And in pain.”

He looked at you for a moment, then put his hand on his back and pulled a pair of Y/F/C from there, showing it t you.

“What do you think?”

You stared at him, surprised.

“Gabriel, you shouldn’t.” You frowned. “You’re still restoring your grace, making things out of nowhere won’t help you.”

“But they’ll help _you_.” He sat by your side, and handled you the candy.

Hesitating, you accepted it, and he laid an arm above you head for a moment before looking for your remote.

“Cass will be here soon.” He assured you. “Meanwhile, what do you want to watch?”

* * *

A whole “Ant-Man” movie later, you had fallen asleep with Gabriel’s hand in your hair, caressing softly, and his eyes never left your figure.

“Brother?” Castiel appeared in the room.

“She’s beautiful.” Gabe whispered. “Isn’t she beautiful, Cass?”

Castiel looked down at you, and then back at his brother.

“She has the most beautiful soul.” He whispered.

“Sam and Dean said she’s injured.” Castiel informed his brother.

“Yes.” He nodded, and looked at you again. “Her back. Can you… Try not to wake her up?”

Castiel nodded, reaching out and touching your face for a moment, running his grace on you and healing her wounds before stepping back.

“Thanks.” Gabriel muttered, caressing your cheek.

Cass nodded, but didn’t walk away.

“You feel affection towards her, brother.” He noticed.

The archangel looked up at his younger brother, a bit ashamed.

“I think I do.” He muttered after a moment pondering if he should tell him the truth or not. “Do you think she does feel anything about me?”

Castiel didn’t say anything, because he didn’t know the answer.

“I don’t know.” He decided to say.

The younger angel left, but Gabriel didn’t. When Dean showed up, he frowned at you two.

“She’s good?”

“She’s sleeping.” He looked at the Winchester. “I think she’s good.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded. “So… When are you telling her?”

Gabriel didn’t answer, and the hunter rolled his eyes.

“Really?” He looked at the archangel. “You know, I know, we all know. Just drop it, dude.”

“Shut up, Dean.”


End file.
